East River
The fleet craft of Magneto was sighted zooming low over the East River, gliding towards the United Nations Headquarters. A few days later, Hawkeye, Goliath and the Wasp were seen floating through the air across the East River, bound to the Collector's airship. Some time later, as the Avengers were hired by Cornelius van Lunt to fix an unsafe tunnel beneath the East River, Kronus set a trap for them. The Split-Second Squad set off a bomb to kill the team, but the Avengers anticipated the trap and exited that sunken tunnel before it was destroyed. Some time later, Spider-Man (Peter Parker) was rescued from drowning by Yellowjacket, who noticed him falling from the Queensboro Bridge. On Pier 32 B, Nguyen Ngoc Coy and his henchmen brought Leong and Nga Coy Manh to a ship that would have taken them away to be tested for paranormal abilities. The children were eventually rescued by Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four and their sister Xi'an, who absorbed his brother Tran Coy Manh's life-force and became Karma. A while later, Daredevil rescued the Black Widow from drowning into the East River. Matt Murdock was later thrown into the East River inside a locked taxi by Kingpin's men, but he eventually managed to escape. Some time later, Tombstone battled Spider-Man in the East River, and emerged holding his mask, claiming to have killed him. The Black Cat rushed to save Spidey, and they both proceeded to track down the villain. A short time later, the Zombie climbs out of the East River and began shambling across the docks. A while later, Spider-Man and X-Man stopped Electro from blowing up an unimposing building owned by Con Edison along the border of the East River, which supplies electrical power to the city of New York. Some time later, Hawkeye was attacked by Mutaurus along the waterfront of New York's East River. On the banks of the East River, a suffocating Spider-Man was reluctantly saved by Clarence Fielding. After battling Dr. Octopus and the Spider-Woman in their underwater base, Spider-Man resurfaced in the East River. Eddie Brock used to live in a single room occupancy hotel near the East River. A short time later, the Fantastic Four battled a wooden giant which appeared in the East River. Over the East River in Lower Manhattan, the Avengers rescued the the Juggernaut from the Exemplars. At a biker bar near the East River in Brooklyn, Spider-Man and the Black Cat rescued Norah Winters from a band of Goblin followers. Daredevil later crossed the East River through the Brooklyn Bridge. During Infinity, the Red Hulk fought against Supergiant's soldiers in the East River. Alchemax built Blackthorne Prison in the East River. When Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) broke into the prison, he was attacked by a mind controlled Man Mountain Marko. He and his halo-agent, Lyla, kept Marko under the river until he passed out. Alternate Realities Crossoververse (Earth-7642) On Earth-7642, the river included Titans Island within it. Built upon the island was Titans Tower, the base of the Teen Titans. Tom was found by Officer Bill drinking on the East River and was about to be reprimanded by the policeman when suddenly appeared before them a giant extradimensional monster. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_River East River at Wikipedia] }} Category:Bodies of Water